Rose's Awsome Ninja Skills
by Zahra Ivashkov
Summary: my first fanfic. Rose gets bored and decides to play pranks on students and staff who have annoyed her, she even sacrifices her lunch to do it! But what happens when she traps herself by taking a prank a little too far? Rated T- just in case.
1. The Hit List

**This is my first POV. The whole gang is in it and Dimitri isn't strigoi. They are at the academy in the deep forests of Montana and Adrian and Mia are there too.**

**Disclaimer: as much as I'd like to own some of the characters (You know who) I don't own Vampire Academy, which belongs to Mead, but I do own this (hopefully awesome) story.**

**Rose POV**

Urgh, as much as I loved having a break from Dimitri's hardcore training and class, especially Stan, I was getting really bored. Damn this boredom. I just ate and wasn't hungry for once, so I decided the Academy needed another dose of my awesome ninja skills. I mentally drew up a list of the people I needed to get back for something or other... Adrian, Christian, Dimitri for all those laps and bruises, and who could forget Stan? Now all I had to do was think up the perfect pranks and gather my supplies. I almost felt sorry for those guys... almost.

I walked down the stairs and dodged the dorm matron, she was sure to have been advised to keep an eye on me, besides I was being a badass ninja. I paused outside the door to the moroi boys' dorm, I choose to get Christian first as he wasn't guarded as well as guardians or guests. I quickly flashed in and out of Lissa's mind, she was in her room, painting nails and talking to Mia about Eddie. I sighed inwardly; those two were oblivious to each other's love interests. Maybe I should hook them up, I thought, after these boys get what they deserve of course. I returned my attention to the boy's dorm.

I knew exactly which room was Christians' since Liss frequently talked about him and sneaking into his room to do things I wish I never had to witness. The corridors were suspiciously empty. Even though it was lunchtime, there still should have been someone here at least. I successfully snuck into his room and quietly closed and locked the door behind me.

"It's Showtime." I whispered to myself. I put my bag down on the floor and rummaged through it. I took out my bright red lipstick and pasted it thickly on my lips before kissing his mirror. I wrote under that _Loved last night, Thanks Chrissie. _I laughed as I imagined Christian bringing Lissa up here. I froze as someone walked past the door. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued with the prank, moving faster now.

I looked around the room taking in my work and anticipating his reaction. This is going to be good, I thought. _Rose, where are you? You missed lunch!_ Lissa's voice floated through my head laced with worry and concern. I sighed and took out my phone to text her.

Got in trble wid D. Exrta lps n trning. Do u wanna hang out in my rm? Xxx rose

Extra training with Dimitri was a perfectly valid excuse, I thought. He punishes me often enough, which reminds me, I still needed to plot his prank. _Sorry, I can't, I'm going to umm... talk to him in his room. See you later Rose. _Her reply drifted through my head and her voice was flushed with excitement. I suppressed a shudder, I definitely didn't want to be here when they came in. I threw a last glance around the room, making sure everything was perfect. I slung my bag onto my back and started to move towards the door when I heard footsteps behind it. I ran to the window and climbed out of it, balancing on the window ledge and closed the window behind me. Thankful that the moroi had tinted windows, I slowly scaled the wall and made it to the bottom without slipping.

I ran to my room, threw my bag into the corner of it and sprawled onto my bed. I entered Liss' mind to see her watching Christian open the door of his room.

"Holy shit!" he yelled.

**Yea cliff hanger! Do you guys think this a good idea for a first story? Please give me reviews and ideas on pranks; I've already got a couple. Is there anyone else you think Rose should prank? Should Eddie and Mia get together? If I don't get enough reviews I won't be continuing the story so... REVIEW! Plz?**


	2. Chrissie's Prank

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the short chapters. A link to some of the outfits from the following chapters will be at the bottom of my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy (Damn... :p)**

_**

* * *

**_

Rose POV

_I ran to my room, threw my bag into the corner of it and sprawled onto my bed. I entered Liss' mind to see her watching Christian open the door of his room._

"_Holy shit!" he yelled._

**

* * *

**

Rose POV

Lissa was busy staring into Christian's eyes and so didn't realise what he was talking about until she took in his horrified expression and slowly followed his gaze. Thought rushed into Liss' head and out of it quicker than I could comprehend. She walked over to the mirror to read the words I had written there minutes earlier.

"Thanks for last night? Chrissie?" Lissa asked incredulously, "What the hell Christian?" his words stumbled over each other in their haste to reassure her.

"I swear that nothing has happened," he walked over to her and took her hand in his, "please believe me." a pleading note crept into his voice.

Liss looked back at the mirror and I could feel her relax slightly as she suppressed a giggle. _I know you're watching Rose, _she thought, _you did this didn't you? It has your signature all over it._ She finally lost her composure and a small, girly giggle escaped her lips. Christian raised an eyebrow at her and spun around. He looked at the opposite wall, at the photo that Liss had seen the reflection of in the mirror.

It showed Christian at a Halloween Party with a bottle of alcohol in one hand and the other arm resting across the shoulders of Mason. Mason was dressed as a werewolf, however Christian wasn't so lucky. He had lost a bet the week before and I got to choose his costume. Lissa, Christian and I wore matching fairy costumes, only Christian's and my costumes weren't so modest and I was a slightly more evil fairy. Let's just say you don't lose a bet to Rose Hathaway. I had even stuffed his feet into a pair of heels and put mascara on him.

I withdrew from Lissa's head and grinned up at the ceiling as I realised that he still didn't know about the copies of that photo that I had pinned up around the school on the way to my room.

I walked slowly to dinner and found Eddie, Mia, Christian and Lissa already sitting at our table. I slid into my chair next to Lissa and took in everyone's expressions. They were all red faced except for Christian who was fuming and staring down at the table without eating.

"Did I miss something?" I asked feinting nonchalance. Eddie and I glanced at each other before understanding flashed across his face and he burst out laughing. His laughter was contagious and we were soon all laughing and watching a very disgruntled Christian walking away from us.

Adrian walked up to our table and draped an arm around my shoulders. I abruptly stopped laughing, ducked out from under his arm and slid closer to Lissa who was watching us with an amused expression. I shot her a warning look. She had been teasing me about Adrian a lot lately; I could feel my face warming up as I thought of all the embarrassing stuff she had said. She giggled as I glared accusingly at her.

"Don't stop smiling little Dhampir." He said to me softly, "Even when you're glaring, someone could still be falling in love with your smile." I directed my glare at him and took pleasure in seeing his smile falter and disappear. Liss was the only one who remained unaffected by my glare as she was so used to it.

"I'm hungry." I announced as I got up to get some food, it wasn't just an excuse to get away from Adrian.

"Big surprise." Eddie sarcastically remarked. We both laughed. Eddie was one of my best friends and I knew he would help me with my next prank. Adrian had better watch his back.

**

* * *

**

Don't forget to review, it's really annoying having heaps of hits, but 5 reviews.


	3. Sticky Business

**Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late updates, I've been crammed with school assignments and tests, grr ****Sorry for the short chapters, I will be submitting longer chapters but less often...**

**Thanks to Hilz for the idea for this chapter.**

**Oh btw, Mia is part of their group and moroi are allowed to take dampir classes for some weird reason... o_O**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy (Damn... :p)**

_**

* * *

**_

Rose POV

"_Big surprise." Eddie sarcastically remarked. We both laughed. Eddie was one of my best friends and I knew he would help me with my next prank. Adrian had better watch his back._

**

* * *

**

Rose POV

With a sinking feeling, I felt my dream shift and found myself standing in a garden at the court wearing a clingy, short red dress with a low neck and black lace. A silver necklace with a rose pendant hung from my neck. I growled under my breath. Adrian! He stepped out from the cover of the trees with his hands held out apologetically.

"Little Dhampir," he began, "What a nice surprise it is to see you here."

"What a surprise it is to see me in my own dream?" I asked him, my voice dripping with sarcasm. Why won't he just leave me to sleep and dream in peace? He chuckled; making me irritated seemed to make him happy. He walked up to me and held my hand which I immediately snatched away from him.

"Aww, don't be like that." he said, I groaned, which only seemed to widen his flirtatious smirk.

"Stupid dream-stalker." I grumbled under my breath. I was perfectly happy with my previous dream, of me and Dimitri... Adrian chucked, almost as if he had heard what I was thinking.

"Am I making you angry? I'm sorry, that was never my intention little Dhampir, I wouldn't want to end up on your hit list." He said, his eyes sparkling playfully. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his chest, our bodies were almost touching and I heard the intake of air as his breathing hitched.

"Well Adrian," I purred, running my hand down his chest, "sorry, but your already on the list." I finished, my voice abruptly becoming hard. Fear flashed momentarily through his eyes and I pushed against his chest, successfully pulling myself out of his dreams for the first time.

I lay on my bed for a little while, ideas running through my head, until I thought of one that would annoy him the most. I rolled over and checked the time, 7:15. Time for Eddie to wake up, I thought. I grabbed my phone and filled him in on the scheme.

* * *

I was late as usual for training with Dimitri, I ran into the gym and quickly threw my bag into the corner, ready for training. "Hey comrade," I said in an innocent voice, "what will we be doing today?"

"Laps Hathaway." was his only reply. I groaned and started stretching and warming up. He sprawled against the wall with a western novel. I grumbled under my breath the whole time I stretched, letting him know how much I hated laps. "Grumbling about it or arguing with me is not going to get you out of doing laps." Dimitri said without looking up from his book.

"You're next on my hit list Comrade." I said irritably.

"Should I be scared?" he asked, his lips curved into an alluring half smile and he looked up from his book and met my eyes. I slammed the door behind me as I started running my laps, channelling my desire for him into pushing myself harder.

As I re-entered the gym, Dimitri looked up from his book, surprised. He double checked the stopwatch next to him and his face lit up with a grin. "What?" I asked, breathless and doubled over, gasping for breath.

"You beat your old record by miles! If you ran like this every day, you would never be late for anything. Well done Rose." He gave me a rare smile full of warmth and my stomach flipped over. "Come on, we still have time to spar." He started to lift himself up from the ground.

"Since I broke a record today, shouldn't I get the rest of the day off?" I asked him deviously, running a hand down the front if his chest, playing on the fierce passion that was always present between the two of us. I looked into his eyes and tried hard not to laugh at the internal struggle going on inside him. I watched as something inside him broke and desire took over. He mentally shook himself.

"Fine Roza, go. Get out of here now." He managed to bark out the command, still breathing heavily. I gladly skipped across the gym with my bag and paused at the door. I looked back and winked at him, laughing at the way he stood and shook his head with a growing smile on his face. Too bad there's no way off my hit list, I thought.

* * *

I had a shower and got changed out of my training clothes, putting on a pair of short shorts and a simple tank top with the words 'bite me' across it. I slowly walked down the deserted hallways and into my first period class 10 minute late. Stan didn't deserve me coming on time.

"Nice of you to join us Hathaway," Stan barked at me, "hurry up and go sit down."

"Jeez, Alto. You're lucky I came at all." I weaved my way through the desks, making my way towards mine which was at the opposite end of the room. On my way there I walked past Jesse Zelkos' desk and he slipped me a note. I sat down heavily in my seat and unfolded the note in my lap.

_I would gladly bite you Rose,_

_Dorm lounge 5:30?_

_For old times' sake? You know you want me._

I suppressed a shudder; nonetheless I still turned in my seat and winked with him flirtatiously. I still had a reputation to uphold. I looked across the desks, Eddie sat on the left of me and next to Eddie was Zelkos. I scribbled the word tomorrow hurriedly on a torn piece of paper and passed to Eddie when Alto's back was turned towards the whiteboard. I motioned for him to pass it on to Jesse. He looked confused, but did it anyway.

Jesse looked down on the piece of paper in his hands and grinned down at it as if it were priceless; I resisted the urge to throw up as I tried not to imagine his thoughts. Instead I wrote a second note and passed it to Eddie.

_Setting up Zelkos for tomorrow_

_U up for it? I'll think of something really good for him..._

_Don't forget the things for the prank this afternoon!_

He quickly read the note and gave me a thumbs up; I looked at him sadly for a second. He immediately understood and gave me a small smile before turning back to the front and listening to whatever Stan Alto was saying to the class. I looked down at my desk and remembered the time when Eddie, mason and I played jokes on the kids when we were still in the elementary campus. The three of us would come up with devious plans and laugh about the pranks we pulled together. I wished mason was here now and I knew Eddie felt the same way.

I tuned out Alto's voice as he droned on and on and instead pictured Adrian's face when we finally pulled the prank on him. I smiled to myself and jumped up as the bell rang shrilly, signalling the end of the period. Only seven more to go I thought impatiently.

* * *

The first half of the day passed in a blur and Eddie and I met up with Lissa, Christian and Mia at lunch. I heaped up my tray and went and sat next to Lissa, a second later Adrian slid into the seat next to me as he usually does. We were talking and teasing Mia and Eddie when Adrian yawned obviously and stretched his arms out.

"Don't even think about it Ivashkov." I warned him without even lifting my head up from my food. Lissa laughed, I smiled and took a sip of Pepsi.

"Yeah Adrian, don't bother, she's already taken." Liss tried saying this seriously, but you could hear the evident laughter behind her words. I had just taken a big sip of Pepsi and sprayed it across the table to stop myself from choking. Eddie, who was sitting opposite me, held up his empty tray as a reflex and was protected from the spray. Adrian had stiffened at Lissa's words and I saw his hand twitch towards his pockets.

"What?" I exploded. The whole table erupted into laughter, except Adrian who looked about as furious as me.

"Jesse was boasting in second period today how he got a date with the hottest girl in the year. And he...err...was describing...in great detail...what you guys would be doing together." Lissa's sentences were spoken haltingly and with many pauses for her laughter. When she finished she collapsed into I fit of giggles that left her with tears in her eyes.

Eddie looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "We'll see about those things he was gonna do." I said.

"I almost feel sorry for the guy. Almost." Adrian replied. I glanced at Eddie and smiled. If only he knew.

* * *

Eddie and I took a few calming breaths before he nodded to me and I knocked on Adrian's door. We both had our backs to the wall on either side of the door armed with our water guns and bombs. It was the middle of the night and Adrian opened the door groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was wearing only a pair of satin boxers, even better, I thought.

"Oh, hi there little dampir." He greeted me and his mood seemed to brighten at seeing me knock on his door at this ungodly hour of the night, that is, until he saw what we were carrying.

"Shoot him." I yelled to Eddie. We rapidly fired our guns at him and he tried in vain to cover himself with his arms.

"What the hell? My hair!" he exclaimed, he ran a hand through his hair, "Oh god, it's sticky!" I grinned deviously; Eddie and I had filled the water guns with Gatorade earlier. Eddie kicked Adrian's room door closed so that he couldn't duck inside and escape from us. When the water guns ran dry we threw them on the ground and took up the water bombs, Adrian held his hands out in front of him in a peace gesture.

"Come on Rose, I'm unarmed!" he cried at us.

"Sorry Adrian." I replied. He ducked as the first water bombs came whizzing toward him, but he wasn't fast enough. They exploded as they contacted with his bare skin; some of them might leave a bruise, I thought. That wasn't the worst of it, the water bombs were filled only with air and flour and stuck to the Gatorade, turning it into a gooey, sticky mess that coated Adrian from head to foot.

When we were done I laughed as Eddie and I stood back and admired our work. I took up my camera that I had left lying nearby on the floor and took a couple of photos to show the others.

"I hate you Rose." Adrian glared at me as he went back into his room to no doubt wash the stick mess off himself.

Eddie and I laughed all the way back to our dorms.

**

* * *

**

I hoped you like it! If you have any ideas on pranks for Dimitri, jesse or stan plz tell me. Review review review! Or Adrian might just come into roses' room and ask her to help him wash the mess off and no one wants to read about that. Trust me-not pretty.


End file.
